The Newport Avengers
by love in cold blood
Summary: Alex is a young mutant looking to improve her life. When given the chance at love and family, can Alex handle the pressure of both her old life and the new? Characters powers/names are mainly from X-Men, some from the marvel and dc universe will show up.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the O.C. or any of the characters associated with Marvel and DC comics.  
****All rights go to FOX, Josh Schwartz, Marvel & DC.  
Rated: T for language mostly, who knows what else the rating will bring.**

**The Newport Avengers**  
Prologue:

Of all the places to end up it had to be Newport. A town filled with the rich and well, rich. Never understood it myself, why people are so obsessed with money and it's most famous. I'm Alex by the way, Alex Kelly. I just arrived here from Los Angeles after my parents kicked me out for being too rebellious. Well I was, though I did have my reasons. Ya see I'm a mutant and we're not very acceptable, unless you're Superman who saves the world on a daily basis. He doesn't get called a mutant; nope he's the man of steel, the meta-human wonder, along with pretty much the rest of earth's justice league. It's all crap in my opinion, I may have my abilities but I'm still a person. Plus meta-human sounds so robotic. Mutant is so much better.

I found out I was a mutant when I was 12, I was in my backyard playing with my father's construction tools and ended up slicing my hand open with a hack saw. It hurt like a motherfucker but I didn't cry. It felt strange, there was this real deep wound on my hand and although it hurt there was this tingle, about a minute after it the tingle started the wound healed itself. I was shocked at first, kinda wanted to freak out but it was a natural reaction I suppose. Then I though about it, processed as much as my little 12 year old brain could manage and I realized it was an awesome thing. I would never be hurt for any long periods of time. You know, since then I haven't been sick once, no sir, healthy as a horse or whatever the saying is.

Anyway, after I was about 15 I got set with the wrong crowd. Ended up getting hurt a lot. When the folks I was hanging with saw how fast I healed they used that to their advantage and sent me into fights. Not that I was complaining mind you, I picked up a lot of moves and fighting techniques.

So, cut forward till about a month before now. I came home from school to find my parents waiting for me and they gave me the lectures I've heard before. You know the "you're out of control blah blah blah, we want you out before tomorrow" speech. I just packed a bag with some clothes, money and some shit I figured I would need. Then I left without so much as a goodbye or even a look at them. At some point I figured I would go back and apologize, explain why I was so out of hand with everything. The next day I realised I'd left without my bank card or my cell phone. So I went back, when I got there the door was open so I went to my room and grabbed what I needed to.

It wasn't till I got near the front door that I realized something was wrong. I went back upstairs and into my parent's bedroom and there they were, lying bleeding from their necks on the floor. I rushed over to them and they were still alive, barely though. I got this idea, it was a long shot but I needed to try it. I went over to them and took a pocked knife I'd put in my bag out. I cut my arm and let the droplet of blood go over the wound. It worked.

The bad side is when they healed and became conscious they started screaming at me that it was my entire fault they nearly died. I pointed out that it was most likely my dear father's gambling associates but no, it was my entire fault. The next thing I know my mom's spouting of all the crap about me being an impure freak. So, I told them both to go fuck themselves and I left.

I spent the next month getting myself emancipated, which my parents agreed to without any hesitation. After that I got myself the cheapest ticket I could find, hopped on a bus and here I am. Newport, land of the snob as my old friend Mike used to say. Huh, he'd probably be major pissed off if he found out. Too bad he's stuck with 25 to life in the big house. Ah well. It's time to put the past behind me and find a new start.

In Newport.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Newport Avengers**  
Chapter One:

I've been wondering about Newport for hours now and I gotta admit the place isn't all that bad. The way people had talked about I assumed that everyone would be looking down at the rest but they haven't. Even spoke to a few guys and girls for directions to food places, gyms, empty apartments and where I could maybe find a job. So the people aren't all snobs and can actually be pretty nice. Well, that makes me want to prove my theory right. I just need one person...

I walk to starbucks to get some coffee and on my way out I bump into a small red haired woman, dropping my coffee in the process. I notice the tall brunette beside her and I can't take my eyes off her. As I bend down to pick up the coffee container the red haired woman looks at me.

"Watch where you're going!" she says and walks into the shop.

The mysterious brunette turns to me.

"Sorry about her, she's, well she's a bitch to everybody" she laughs.

"Uh, It's cool, should have watch where I was walking" I smile at her and she smiles back.

"I haven't seen you around before, are you new?" she asks.

"Yeah, just arrived from LA a couple hours ago" She looks at me with a curious gaze that sort of freaks me out.

"That's cool. I'm Marissa" she holds out her hand and I shake it.

"Alex" I say still shaking her hand. "Well it was nice meeting you Marissa, not so much your..."

"Mom"

"Right, so I got to go apartment and job hunt but hopefully I'll see you around sometime" I flash her a big smile and leave.

--

So I've been here for 12 hours and 30 minutes, that's from 10:15 in the morning till now. Wanna know how many apartments I've found that I've liked? None.

Jobs came out as a bust too. Man this really sucks; I thought I'd have found something by now.

Right now I'm looking for a cheap motel to stay for the night, or a couple with the way things are going. I think there's one not far from a place called the baitshop. Weird name for a club but a couple people told me it's a pretty good one.

Just as I'm passing the baitshop I notice the beach. I go over to the sand and sit down and just stare at the ocean. It's so peaceful right now. There's something that's been bugging me since this morning, Marissa. It like, I got this vibe from her. She felt like me, y'know in the mutant sense. I could be wrong but something tells me I'm not.

--

I'm walking to a motel now, haven't really seen a decent one yet but I'm still looking. Just as I pass an alley I hear a click behind my head. I turn around in time to see what looks like a gun smack me on the head.

"Shit!"

Another blow and everything goes dark.

--

Pain.

That's all I feel. It's like it's infused onto every part of my body.

Oh god I feel hot, like there's scolding liquid flowing through my veins covering my whole body.

I want to move. I can't move. It's like I'm paralyzed.

Then I feel it, the cut being made into the bone in my foot.

Then liquid being moved over it.

I need to scream, move, open my eyes… anything to stop this!

WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!?

--

There's no pain anymore. Was it a dream?

I open my eyes, everything's blurred. I blink a few times and sit up. It looks like I'm in a hospital room. Only it's a bit more unsanitary looking. I can't think; how did I get here?

Then I remember.

The bus, meeting that girl… Marissa, yeah that's it, the beach and the gun.

I pull the IV out of my hand and arm and move out of the bed. I see my clothes on a chair by the window. I feel strange, my senses seem sharper somehow.

Okay Alex, think. How is this happening? There was the beach, the gun and… the dream. Was it a dream or was it real? It must have been. Man what the fuck did they do to me!?

I curl my hands into tight fists. Then even tighter until…

"AHHHH!!" I let out a piercing scream as metallic claws seem to pop out of my hands. It hurts, oh god it hurts so bad!

I want it to stop, it too much, want to get away from here so bad. I squeeze my eyes shut and for a second it feels like my whole body's moving through air.

I land on the ground with a thump and open my eyes.

I'm not in the hospital; I'm by the side of a road. My claws are still out and hurting so very badly, bleeding too. Okay, I just though about getting out of there and now I'm here. I don't understand what they did to me. How could they give me all these powers? It seems impossible.

Then it hits me; the dream. The liquid they put in my body. It must have triggered off some kind of sensor for my mutant abilities.

I can't think about this. My body feels on fire with the amount of blood pouring from my hands. I'm kind of feeling a bit light headed. Okay so maybe I'll just…

I feel myself falling back into the darkness of my own conscious.

--

I open my eyes. I'm not by a road anymore. I'm in what looks like a poolhouse and a really nice one at that. I look down at my hands and see the claws have retracted. Thank God, those hurt like a mother bitch.

As I look around I see a tall skinny dude with dark hair approaching the door. He opens it and comes inside.

"Hi" I say quietly

"Hey you're awake. We thought you were gonna be out for a couple more days" He smiles at me but I frown.

"A couple more days" I repeat confused. "How long have I been out for?"

"Well, uh… like 2 days I guess. I suppose I should explain how you got here right? You're probably confused" He says.

"Little bit yeah" I have to smirk at the guy, he's looking at me like he's trying to find a way to break it to me softly.

"Well, my dad and I were driving past the baitshop and the road by the beach and we saw you lying there. Uhm, you were sorta in a puddle of your own blood. Which we assumed came from your hands, what with the blood still coming out of them. There was so much blood…" at that he stops for a sec, 

actually he looks a bit pale. Must have been a lot, it's times like this I'm so happy I have my powers. I would smile at that but this guy just looks at me confused for a sec.

"Well go on then" I urge him on.

"Okay where was I? Lots of blood, right. My dad was going to take you to hospital but when he picked up your hands to check they just sorta closed up. That's when we figured you were a mutant, so we brought you here" He smiles at me.

I gotta take a second to think this over, because my head is totally spinning. I suppose if it wasn't for him and his dad I could be in pretty bad shape, not to mention what could have happened if some other guy found me. I look at the dark haired boy and smile.

"I really appreciate you doing that for me. You know it just occurred to me, I still don't even know your name"

"Oh right! I'm Seth, Seth Cohen"

"Well Seth Cohen, I'm Alex Kelly" I grin at him, he blushes a little.

--

After the introductions we talked a little more, turns out Seth is a mutant too. He can run faster than I can blink. After that I started calling him Flash, because he's like a flash. He asked me about why I was where I was and I explained. I even managed to bring the claws out again, it didn't hurt a lot time and there wasn't any blood. It was just like this kind of funky tingle in my hand.

So Seth called me Nightcrawler because of my whole getting away from hospital by thinking of it. I have to admit I really like the nickname.

Anyway, that brings us to the present. I'm currently standing in front of Seth's parents, Sandy and Kirsten. They just offered me a place to stay, which is the poolhouse. I agreed cause I have nowhere to stay and they seem like pretty good people but they said there would be conditions. I have to go to school.

"I dunno, I mean I was never really into the whole learning thing" I from at that, cause I'm really not. I mean I'm smart, I was in mostly advanced classes but I just don't like the thought of having to go back.

"It won't be that bad. Plus it'll give you something to do during the day" Kirsten says.

"Well I was actually going to try find a job, I mean I wouldn't want to be staying with you guys and not give something back" I really want to laugh at the look of absolute shock and what looks like a little bit of horror on Kirsten's face. She seems to take a few moments to mull over my sentence.

"A job wouldn't be necessary. Just like Seth and Ryan we would give you an allowance. Okay I'll make you a deal. Go to school for a couple weeks and if you don't like it, you can look for a job"

Damn, they really are generous people. In fact, I'm kinda speechless right now.

"Uh, well sure, I mean… yeah okay" I stammer out.

"Good" Kirsten smiles and pats me on the shoulder. Sandy just smiles walks out with Seth.

We talk for a little while and then I go outside for a smoke. I don't smoke a lot to be honest, just when I have a real craving for one. So right now I'm currently sitting at the end of the drive way looking at the ground thinking about what's happened to me.

I just can't get over how nice the Cohen's are. I've still to meet Ryan; he's at some camp or something. I never really paid attention when they said where he was.

Damn, this is like the weirdest month ever.

"You know, smoking kills" That voice seems kinda familiar. I look up at the figure standing tall in front of me.

Holy shit.

"Marissa?"


	3. Chapter 2

**The Newport Avengers: ****  
****Chapter 2**

There have only been a handful of times at best where I've actually felt the need to faint, now is one of those times. I mean here I come out for a nice relaxing cigarette and end up confused as hell. Coffee shop girl Marissa is in front of me, looking at me kind of weird actually. Oh yeah, I guess I should speak...

"Uh hi, it's you" I frown at my own lameness. There's just something about this girl that makes me nervous.

"Yeah" She smiles a little half smile at that.

"So you know the Cohen's?" she asks.

"Yeah, they kinda took me in to be honest. I couldn't find a place to stay and Sandy found me and offered me the poolhouse" it's not completely a lie, I just don't think she'll believe me if I told her what really happened.

"Sandy's place is usually a kind of safe haven for young mutants in need, so you want to tell me what really happened or do you want me to go into your mind?" she says with a smirk. Okay, maybe she will believe me. Damn, a telepath.

I laugh at the weirdness of this whole day and go on to explain what happened. We talk about her life, my life, well not all of it... some bad memories I'd rather not bring up to a total stranger. Well kind of, it's strange, I don't know her yet I feel like I can trust her. Kind of like the Cohen's. I dunno I just feel really drawn to her.

"So you're a telepath, that's pretty cool. Just don't go into my head without asking okay?" I grin at her. She smiles back and wow, what a nice smile that is.

"That's not all I can do" she pouts.

"What else can you do?" I'm curious.

"I'm telekinetic and I can control flames" That's like, the coolest thing ever!

"I guess you're a regular pyro huh?" I bump her shoulder playfully. She laughs a little and turns to face me.

"My mother likes to think so, this one time I lit a candle before I knew it the curtains were on fire. Ever since then she won't let me near candles" She has a mischievous smile on her face.

"So apart from you and Seth, are there any more of us? I haven't exactly been around a lot of mutants in my life" I really haven't. I've only seen about 3 at most I think.

"Oh yeah, there's Ryan, his whole body turns to metal. We call him Titan" She smiles at that. I guess their close. Damn she's probably straight. Great. If she wasn't right next to me I would curse the world and my luck.

"Summer, my best friend can scream and make windows shatter. She can walk through walls too. We call her Shadowcat"

"Do you have a nickname, or is just pyro... hey maybe I'll call you Phoenix. Power of fire, telepathy and telekinesis, that's pretty impressive. Yeah I like that." I grin at it. Cause I can actually picture the fiery wings.

"I didn't but I guess now I do. Maybe I'll give you a nickname" The amusement dances in her eyes.

"No need, no need. Seth already supplied me with a sufficient one. Nightcrawler, I like it" I love it actually. She frowns at this.

"Why did he call you Nightcrawler?"

Oh, this is gonna be fun. Before she can even blink I've teleported to the other side of her and with I deep breathe I let the claws come out. Even though the pains are gone, it still tingles. I guess it's because they're not meant to be there. Marissa's eyes go wide with shock and then she grins.

"I can heal myself too" I say proudly, almost smug but hey, who wouldn't be.

See I didn't actually explain to Marissa about what exactly happened to me. I just sorta skipped to the part where I woke in the less than savoury hospital place. I told her I got out and Sandy and Seth found me.

"Okay, that is cool" She says.

"Hell yeah it's cool. I can like, get the most gruesome injuries and it heals within minutes, sometimes seconds." We both laugh and chat a little longer.

--

We spoke for roughly another hour before she had to go but we exchanged numbers and she pointed me in the direction of her house. This just happens to be right next door.

I walk back into the Cohen's kitchen and find Sandy reading a paper. He turns to me and smiles and I can't help but grin at him a little.

"Where'd you go kid? We were about to send out a search party."

"By search party I'll assume you meant Seth" he laughs at that. "Anyway, you wouldn't have had to look far I was just talking to Marissa outside."

"You met Marissa already?" he asks

"Oh yeah, we met when I first got here. Her mom knocked into me and spilled my coffee. Gotta say, not a nice woman" I grimace at the thought of her.

"You got that right. Like the she-devil, or a demon vulture due to the fact she loves money." Wow, I don't think Sandy likes her.

"Uh right, anyway, after that we were talking for a while and then when I went to have a cigarette earlier and she was just there... she seems pretty cool and also seems to have soon pretty interesting friends according to her" I laugh remembering her descriptions.

"So you found out about this place huh? Well it's a good thing Seth and I found you when we did, who knows what could have happened to you kid." The thing is he's right; I don't even want to know to be honest.

"You have no idea how thankful I am. I mean I've been in some pretty rough situations but what happened the night you found me... well it's pretty much topping the list right now. I really don't even know what they did or put inside me." I sigh and close my eyes. Just as I'm about to reach up rub my forehead for what feels like an intense headache, I feel sandy's arms circle me in a hug. I can't help but lean into him.

I guess the weight of what happened is finally sinking in right now.

"I know kid, I know." He moves his arms from around me and puts his hands on my shoulder.

"What say you, me, Seth and Kirsten go watch a few movies. Chill out and relax" He smiles softly at me.

"You know what? I like the sound of that, just the thing I need to do... relax" I laugh and follow sandy from the kitchen.

It finally feels like I belong somewhere, to a family.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone that's been waiting for this. Here's the next chapter. Reviews would be mucho appreciated :)**

**The Newport Avengers:****  
****Chapter 3**

After watching some movies Seth had to go do some homework and Sandy had some paperwork to finish, which leads me to where I am right now, in the kitchen sitting at a stool with Kirsten.

"So do you and Sandy have any powers?" I never really thought to ask that earlier on.

"No we don't. Seth was really scared about telling us about his powers because we didn't but as you can see, we were okay with it."

"That's cool; mine were pretty rough about it." I smile bitterly.

"So, what's the story with Ryan then? Cause Seth said he wasn't really his brother."

"Well he's a bit like you, a young mutant that is. He was abandoned by his mother and Sandy was his lawyer, after a while we took him in and adopted him." Kirsten says smiling.

"Wow, you guys like taking in strays huh?" I grin, receiving a playful slap on the arm.

--

I walk up to Marissa's house, ring the doorbell and wait. Man this place is huge, like 4 of my old houses combined. Guess I should expect that from most of these Newport houses.

The door opens to the woman who bumped into me. Julie Cooper, from the spiel Sandy gave me... definitely not a nice woman.

"Hi" I say. I should try making introductions right?

"Hi, you must be the help for the party tomorrow. All the others are in the back if you'll go there for instructions." Help? Help!? I do not look like her person worker!

I stare at her for a moment before clearing my throat a little.

"Uh no, I'm here for Marissa" I rock on my heels as she looks over me. It's like she's trying to x-ray me. Holy shit... What if she can? She could be some super microscopic mutant. Okay so maybe I'm a _little_ paranoid about her.

"Oh, hold on I'll get her for you. What did you say your name was?"

I didn't but oh well.

"It's Alex" I reply.

"Okay, just wait here." She shuts the door. Gotta say, glad she's gone.

After about a minute the door opens to reveal Marissa.

"Hey. Sorry about my mom. She's crazy." I laugh at that.

"It's cool, I guess I'll have to get used to you Newport snobs" I grin at her. She gasps and holds her hand over her heart.

"Snob? I am not!" She sticks her tongue out at me. Uh... wow much? I'm staring so I quickly snap out of where I was.

"Well whatever, wanna go hang out in the poolhouse?"

"I dunno. I wouldn't want you hanging around with us snobs."

"I think I'll live" We both laugh and head to the poolhouse.

--

We've been lying on the bed in the poolhouse talking on for about 30 minutes.

"So Alex, tell me, did you leave anyone special in L.A?"

"Not really, a couple girls but I was never really into them to begin with" I shrug.

"Oh so, your gay?" She asks. She has a weird look in her eyes. I hope she's not fishing through my head. I turn my head and stare at the ceiling.

"Well yeah I am, that's not... a problem is it?" I ask slowly. I hope it's not, that would really suck.

She laughs at that. It wasn't meant to be funny but whatever.

"No it's not, I'm actually bi so it would be pretty bad for me to have a problem." I turn my head from looking at the ceiling to look at her and find myself looking straight into her eyes. She's so beautiful.

Wait, bi? That means she likes girls too. That means I have a chance! I grin wide her.

"Yeah it would, but if you don't mind me asking what does your mom say about that?"

"She thinks it's a phase, that I'll realise soon that men are the only ones for me. She wants me to find a rich guy, marry him and have kids. She's just... She doesn't get that I sort of prefer girls 

a bit more. She doesn't really care about who I date though; she's too interested in her own fame and money." Wow, she really is a bitch.

Marissa looks at me with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"You know, you shouldn't broadcast that so loud, there are other telepaths in Newport, you could piss some people off."

"Way I figure, if there going in my head even though they don't know me, they deserve to be pissed off."

"Well what about me?" She asks tentatively. I pretend to think for a second.

"I guess that's okay. Only you though. The thought that someone who I don't know going through my head sort of freaks me out big time.

"Yeah I suppose it would."

"So anyway, are you seeing someone? A lady friend or man friend that you care about?" I smirk at her.

"Not at moment. My last boyfriend turned out to be a complete toad. I want someone who actually gives a damn what happens in our relationship you know?"

We're look at each other quite intensely.

"Yeah I do." She lifts the hand at my side and starts to play with my fingers. God, how could someone not treat her right, if I was dating her I would spoil her every minute. If I could mind you, she has more money than I ever could have.

She smiles a little and looks at me.

"You have really strong hands"

"I think there's some kind of metal in them, the same as my claws because Seth and I bumped fists and I sort of hurt him." Although it could have just been because he's a wimp.

"Oh" She frowns a little.

"What is it?" I ask.

"It's just, from what you told me, what happened seems really horrible."

"I thought too. Until I realised how much better off I am with my new powers."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I have metal claws, no-one can really touch me because I can teleport and if I get hurt I heal. Don't get me wrong I can handle myself pretty well but the extra powers are definitely a plus." I smile wide at her and she returns it.

She lifts her eyes to clock behind me.

"Damn it's almost 5, I should get home before my mom starts calling." She gets up off the bed and straightens up her clothes.

I really wanna ask her out. I mean I should right?

There is a chance she will say yes. If not we could be friends, that would work too.

Damn, I really wanna ask her out.

"Okay I'll call you later Alex" she says moving towards the door.

"Yeah" I call out.

"Oh and Alex?"

"Uh huh?"

"I would love to go out with you" She says then walks out the door.

I stare at the door for about a minute before realising what her last sentence.

She said she would go out with me!


	5. Chapter 4

**The Newport Avengers:****  
****Chapter 4**

Three days later, it's Monday but most importantly it's the start of the summer. This means, I can hang out with Seth and Marissa for as long as I want. I told Kirsten I would start school and the end of the summer, which she agreed to. I think she's just happy I want to go instead of staying at home. I know I already agreed but I think she would feel really guilty if I didn't really want to and she forced me or something. School should be fine though; Seth told me he'd show me everywhere.

--

Right now I'm in the mall with Kirsten picking out new clothes. We've been talking about everything. I'm still curious about Ryan though.

"So tell me how you came across Ryan" I say.

"Well, he would be about 13 at the time. His mother had pretty much just dumped him on the street after his powers activated for the first time. He doesn't really remember a lot, just some things about his mother. He had a brother but he doesn't know what happened to him" she explains.

"How come he can't remember?"

"Sandy and I think it's to do with abuse. That he somehow suppressed his memories of his past. For what he can remember and has told us it's a wonder he even survived. Anyway, about a year and half after we found him and let him stay with us, we adopted him and he took our name."

"What was his name before?" I ask.

"It was Atwood" Atwood? That seems familiar.

"Oh, okay then."

Kirsten smiles at me then looks at her watch.

"We still have a couple hours before dinner, where do you want to go next?"

Just before I answer my phone rings.

"Uh hold on" I look at the ID and see it's Marissa.

"Hello?" I ask and move away from Kirsten a little.

"Hey!" I grin, that sure is an enthusiastic greeting.

"Hey Marissa, you need something?" I tease.

"I do actually. I was wondering when you were going to take me out. If you still want to that is"

"Well, how about tonight? We can go out for dinner or something? I mean, it won't really be anywhere fancy. I don't really have a lot of money right now." I hope she doesn't think I'm being cheap, I just don't really feel all that comfortable taking money from the Cohen's.

I hear her laugh softly on the other end.

"Yeah okay, pick me up at 7?" she questions hopefully.

"Count on it"

"Alright, see you then." she hangs up and I walk back over to Kirsten.

"What's this I hear about you skipping dinner?"

"I uh, well, I'm sort of taking Marissa out... on a date" I know I'm blushing, I can feel the heat on my face.

"So it's Marissa huh?" She's smirking, she knew!

"You knew!" I point my finger at her.

"I may have heard you talking with Seth yesterday" She smiles at me and I smile back.

"So you're not bothered?"

"Well, I was shocked at first. Not because I had a problem with it but I thought Marissa only liked boys" I nod and then grin.

"Well apparently not. Come on let's get more stuff"

--

I'm in Seth's room. There's still about 3 hours before I have to pick Marissa up.

"I can't believe you got Marissa to go out with you. That's really awesome Alex" I laugh at him.

"What's so hard to believe?" I poke him in the shoulder with a grin.

"It's just, actually I dunno. She always just seems like she's this... unattainable person. I mean when Ryan and her went-"

"Marissa and Ryan? Seriously?" I cut him off. This is exactly what I love hearing about before a date...

"Well yeah, I guess they were like each other's first loves or whatever, always together, they were pretty happy for a while." And the hits just keep on coming. May as well find out what happened between them.

"Anyway as I was saying, when she and Ryan dated, even though they were happy... well Ryan was happy. Marissa just seemed like she was holding herself back. I guess now I know why." He grins and wiggles his eyebrows. I lean over and smack him on the arm.

"Shut up perv!" I shout.

"Alex that really hurt" Damn, he looks about ready to cry. He lifts up his shirt sleeve to reveal a red mark already on its way to becoming black and blue.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry man. It's this damn metal!" I laugh out loud at his face. I would probably feel bad if I didn't love it so much. Oh well...

"Uh yeah, it's cool, don't worry about it" He says eyeing my hands. "So tell me Alex, what brought you to Newport in the first place?"

"It's uh, kinda complicated. I mean, well yeah it's complicated..." I'm not even sure if I want to tell him.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad"

So I tell him. I tell him about my powers, my parents, and my life. Then I explain about getting kicked out and emancipated. Lastly, I tell him about when I came to Newport and everything that happened since that first day.

When I'm finished Seth's just looking at me... looking kind of blank actually. Just as I'm about to say something else Seth pulls me into a tight hug. I lean my head on his shoulder.

"Sounds like you had it rough" He whispers. All I can do is just nod. Just as we both pull back I give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you" I say.

"What for?" He asks.

"Just for listening. Anyway, how's life been for you? I've heard about Ryan, some things about Sandy and Kirsten but not you." I say.

"I guess I was kind of a loner growing up. At least I was until Ryan showed up. Then we started hanging out with Marissa and Summer. Everything's been different since, for the better."

"So, you were a loner, I hung with the wrong crowd and we're both mutants. Dude, you're already my best friend here" I smile widely at him and then check the clock on the wall.

6:30pm. Thirty minutes before I have to get Marissa.

"Hey Seth?"

"Hm?" He asks.

"Can I borrow your car for tonight?"

"Yeah of course you can"

"Thanks! I gotta go get ready" I smile and turn to leave. Just before I'm about to walk out the door Seth calls me back. He hands me the keys to his jeep and wishes me good luck.

...Now to get ready.

--

I pull up to the Cooper residence and get out of the car. As I walk up to the door the nerves start kicking in. I'm shaking so much I feel like I'm going to teleport myself into a wall or something.

Just as I'm about to knock the door swings open and out walks Marissa. She looks good, just casual but wow. She has skinny jeans and a button up top, with her hair in a ponytail.

"Hey there" I smile at her.

"Hi, do I look okay for where you're taking me?" She asks hesitantly.

"Well, you look gorgeous so yeah."

"Thank you" She gives me a kiss on the cheek and moves back a little.

"So let's go!" I hold out my hand and she takes it. We walk to the car and I start to drive.

"So where are we going?" She asks.

"Uh well it's not much but I thought since I really don't know a lot about anywhere in Newport we could go to the crabshack for something to eat. Then go for a walk on the beach. I mean, unless you wanna go or do something else?"

"No, that actually sounds pretty nice."

--

After eating a surprisingly good meal at the crabshack, we're now walking along the beach with our shoes in hand enjoying the feel of the sand and talking a little. We're at the part of the beach I was sitting at on my first night in Newport so I suggest we take a seat near the water.

We sit down and stare at the water in a comfortable silence.

"You know I don't think I've ever been this relaxed before. Usually when I come to the beach it's to think." I say quietly.

"Me too. At least I am when I'm not tanning." She says smiling at me. I notice she's shivering a little so I scoot closer to her and wrap my arm around her shoulders.

"Is this okay?" I ask.

"Perfect." She says laying her head on my shoulder.

While we're looking at water I notice something.

"The tide just turned." I say.

"What does that mean?" She asks taking her head of my shoulder to look at me.

"I guess I'm just hoping it'll bring me luck." I say. She looks at me for a second and laughs quietly.

"Well, I hope I get some too." She moves her face slowly towards mine. Our lips meet softly, chaste at first but then the kiss deepens. I feel my whole body tingling, I wonder if she feels the same?

Just as I'm about to pull away I feel myself lifting. Floating. Falling on the sand. I open my eyes and notice I'm about 5 meters away from Marissa.

"Why are you over there and not back here?" She asks laughing.

I stand up and brush the sand off myself before walking over and pulling Marissa up to her feet.

"My teleporting powers... haven't quite got them under wraps yet." I answer her with a blush.

"Ah I see. Oh well, let's get back." She holds out her hand and I take it softly in my own as we make our way back to the car.

Huh, maybe staying here really is for the best.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?" I reply.

"Are we... does this mean we're going out? Like dating now?" She asks hesitantly.

"Do you want us to be dating?" I ask seriously.

"Yeah I do" She says brightly. I smile big, pull her a stop and take her other hand.

"Then there's no question about it. We're dating." I bring both hands up and kiss them softly.

"But right now I think we should head back to the Cohen's. We can hang in the poolhouse for a while before you need to go home." I tell her as we start to walk again.

"Maybe even annoy Seth a little?" She grins.

"Of course, I think it's a requirement."

--

Feedback?


End file.
